Crystalline Tears
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Kurama tells Hiei he loves him. Hiei thinks it's wrong. However, he is in love with Kurama and denying it. Will everything work out between them? Read and find out! Possible lemon and rating change in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Warning: Shounen ai, lime  
  
Hiei POV  
  
Crystalline Tears  
  
How could he love me? Why does he love me? Is it wrong....? These were the thoughts going through my head that night. I was sitting on his bed, cleaning my latest opponent's blood off of my katana. He looked so deep in thought, sitting there with his eyes concentrating on his homework. Atleast, I thought he was thinking about his homework....but no. Later I would come to find out that he was thinking of how to confess his love for me. He turned in his chair, and his emerald green eyes gazed into my ruby ones. Opening his mouth to speak, only a small noise came out of it. He sighed and turned his back to me. I stared at him for a while, admiring the crimson locks of hair that I wanted so desperately to run my fingers through. He turned again, and seemed a bit surprised to find me staring at him. I looked into the depths of his beautiful eyes, some part of me hoping they would tell me what I needed to know. Kurama got up, walked over, and stood in front of me. Apparently he wasn't comfortable with his place and decided to sit down beside me on the bed.   
  
"Hiei...I...", he sighed. I knew that what he had to say must be difficult for him because he can usually tell me anything. Not this time, I suppose. "Hiei...I've been thinking alot...", he managed to get out. I shook my head and said, "When are you not thinking, kitsune?". Obviously he didn't want me to interrupt, for he got an impatient look on his face. "I've been wondering what...my exact...feelings are towards you", he started again,"and I've figured out that....well, that I...love you..". I sat there in stunned silence. Kurama had his head turned towards the floor, his eyes closed. My heart was pounding rapidly. I felt a blush appear on my face as I continued to stare, disbelieving. Kurama opened his eyes and turned to look at me.   
  
"Do you....feel the same way, Hiei?", he asked me, his voice full of uncertainty. Kami, I loved him so much. I wanted to tell him how much so badly. However, I decided to deny my feelings. I've always heard that it was wrong to love someone of the same gender. "Kurama....I....can't...", was all I was able to get out. Kurama looked as if I had murdered a litter of kittens right in front of him. I'll never forget that look or the emotions in it. Love. Sorrow. Curiousity. "I don't understand why you can't...but if you don't then...-" "I can't love you, Kurama! But I do! I do!", is what I said to interrupt him that time. Kurama's face took on the look of confusion. Confusion that I could not clear as well as I'd liked to. I sheathed my katana and got to my feet.   
  
"Hiei, please don't leave! Please, I need to talk to you!", he shouted as I made for the window. I lifted it, and slipped out not saying a word.   
  
I flitted through the trees, the icy night wind nipping at my face, tangling my hair. The whole time I ran, I couldn't stop crying. My tear gems crystallized as they fell from my eyes. I stopped at a large tree somewhere in a forest. I held in my hand the black hiroseki stones that had been the result of my untamed sorrow. Maybe Kurama was right...we should talk about it. That was the last thing I remember thinking before I drifted off into a deep sleep on a high up branch of the tree I landed on.  
  
Angsty, ne? I hate angst, and look at what I just wrote! O_o Anyway, Review please! Let me know if I should continue this fic or not ^________^ Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Crystalline Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author's Note: I'm just now updating cuz I feel guilty for just leaving the story where it was. I hate angst, but look what I'm writing!   
  
Oo  
  
Chap. 2 Start  
  
Kurama  
  
woke up with the sun streaming through his window, gracing his delicate features with warm light. He got out of bed slowly, yesterday's events coming back to him all too quickly. ' I really messed up ', thought the kitsune as he dressed. He was thankful it was Saturday. He could sit around the house all day. Without his mother worrying about him, as well. She wouldn't be home from work until late that night. Kurama glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 12:34 PM. Had he really slept that long? The youko sighed, going into the bathroom to do his usual morning things, then went downstairs to find something to eat. 'pancakes....crackers, left over chicken...' Kurama decided not to eat anything yet. Instead, he got a soda from the fridge, substituting that as breakfast.   
  
He heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Yusuke or Kuwabara, Kurama walked slowly to the door, and opened it. His eyes widened as he stared at his visitor. Hiei stood before him, his arms crossed. The youkai was the first to break the silence. "Are you going to let me in, kitsune?," he asked impatiently. The youko stepped away from the door to let his beloved inside. Hiei walked through the door, his eyes cast downward. "Let's sit down and talk," the fire demon suggested. He and Kurama sat on the couch. The youko was debating wheather to speak or wait for Hiei to. Hiei spoke first, again. "I'm sorry," he said, and continued,"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I was just surprised." Kurama looked at him with soft eyes. The youkai spoke more, clarifying. " I have never been loved, nor felt love for another person. But I do now." The youko's features softened even more.   
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, and cupped his face with his hand. "I love you, too, Kurama," he spoke with gentleness. The youko smiled, and pounced on his youkai, smothering him with kisses. For once in his life, Hiei actually giggled. Wrapping his arms around Kurama, kissed him slowly and sensually. Pushing his tongue into the youko's mouth, he felt perfect bliss. Kurama smiled into their kiss, then broke it. "I love you, Hiei. I really do," he said, rubbing Hiei's back. "You wanna go upstairs and prove that?," asked Hiei playfully. Kurama's eyes were shining, filled with love and lust. They went to the youko's room, and held out the activities well into the night.   
  
Well....it's over, I guess. Did ya like it?   
  
Yami: I would've liked it better if it were Yugi and I.   
  
Oh, hush, I'll do a fic for you two later.  
  
Yami: Hmph......  
  
Jonouchi: Reviews, o-kudasai!!!! 


End file.
